


Gabi's Butterfly Dance

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Polilla Tales [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, Dancing, Humor, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi is dancing with the butterflies
Series: Polilla Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911289





	Gabi's Butterfly Dance

Gabi walked into the forest and sees the butterflies dancing

Gabi gasped

Gabi hummed a tune as she began to dance

Gabi said "Dancing Mariposas"

Gabi and the butterflies dancing

Pink butterflies transition

Mr. Flores said "Finally another great day of sanity and calmness"

But when Mr. Flores opens the door, pink butterflies fly into a room covering it

Mr. Flores screamed

Gabi laughed nervously "Hi"

Mr. Flores growled

Pink butterflies transition

Gabi and Mr. Flores were cleaning

The End


End file.
